The girl that fell from the sky
by Barnowl10
Summary: She fell from the sky,the pirate king was her uncle, she knows magic and she's stealing men's hearts without even trying. She formed a shell around her so she wouldn't get hurt. She may seem brave but she's scared on the inside. More infor inside. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys me kate this story takes place a little bit after Brook joined the crew. Lucy was born in this world, there is no such thing as fairy tail sorry it's just lucy. Lucy is the only Mage in the world and she has all the types of magic and I will make some up for fun. You will find out Lucy's past during the story. Lucy will be emotionless but will show her emotions further into the story. Also quite a few guys will try and win Lucy's heart and no I have no idea who she will end up with I will tell you guys when needed. Hope you like! P.S only Luffy's crew knows what Lucy looks like because she keeps her hood on all the time, and Gold. had a brother.

—

Luffy's P.O.V

I was sitting on the thousand sunny's head where I usually sit when I saw something coming out of the clouds. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. It was a girl. She was wearing a gold hoodie black short shorts and it looked like she had chains around her wrists and ankles.

" Hey guys." I shouted to my crew I heard a grunt from Zoro telling me he was awake a yell from Franky, Sanji, Brook and Nami and a yes from Robin, Chopper and Usopp. I took that as a yes and said. " There's a girl falling from the sky.

Nami was the first to reply. " Yea right Luffy and I thought Usopp was a liar." Usopp replied with a hummed in agreement until he thought of what Nami said again and yelled a HEY! Brook just started to chuckle and I don't think Robin, Chopper, Sanji and Franky heard me because they were too into what they were doing. Zoro got up and walked over to me and looked up to where I was looking earlier.

" Well would you look at that there's a girl falling from the sky." Was what he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" WHAT?!" Screamed Nami and Usopp together. Chopper started to run around like crazy saying stuff like what are we Go'n do! Or where'd she come from. Robin came over to to see for herself while Brook just stood there laughing more. Franky on the other hand was turning the boats jets on so we could get to her before she fell into the ocean. I looked back to the girl and saw that her eyes were opening. Her right eye with gold with black specks and her left eye was black with gold specks. Her face was calm and showed no emotion. She started to chant something the I couldn't hear when a gold circle appeared on her back and a pair of black and gold wings appeared. She graciously few down and when she landed on the ocean floor ice formed at her touch.

We stood in awe, I was the first to reacted and said with a giant grin on my face. " I want her to join my crew!" Of course I was slapped in the head by Nami.

" You can't just go around and make people join your crew and plus you don't even know her!" I winced at how loud she was talking but I quickly got over it and turned back to the falling girl. I thought for a minute and then a great idea popped in to my head! (And by great I mean stupid) I stretched my arms out and shouted. " GUM GUM ROCKET!" I heard shouts of idiot and stops but I ignored them and continued what I was doing. I shoot past my friends and went directly to her. It all went so fast the next thing I knew I couldn't see and my face was in something soft.

" Who are you?" Asked a sweet voice that I assumed was the girls. I then realized where I was and got a tint of blush.'Why did I blush? Never have, I'll think about it later. Itried to get up but my body didn't move. I felt something cold on my leg and realized that it was seal-presom stone. I tried to say my name was Luffy future king of the Pirates but it came out more like this.

" My nome iz lufe futcher ing of pierets." I expected her to scream and push me away and start saying things like pervert, rapist. But I was surprised when she didn't push me away and start screaming instead she said.

" Hello Luffy my name is Lucy queen of dragons,fairies and other magic." She said it calmly and politely. I felt her shift and gentle raised me off her chest and sat me down. I looked her up and down and notice that she had waist length blonde hair and black headphones with a gold wire that disappeared in her hoodie. I processed what she told and and then realized.

" MAGIC?!" Lucy noded and lifted her hand, fire then appeared, it was then replaced with water, the water then evaporated and wind swirled around her fingers. When it stopped her hand was covered in rocks, they then crumbled away and showed that her hand was turned to iron. My mouth was open in shock.

" COOOOL!" I shouted in excitement, she started to chuckle and a small smile formed on her face. In that moment I forgot about everything, my crew, the fact that we we sitting on thin ice in the middle of the ocean all I thought about was how pretty she was with a smile. I was brought out of my trance when I was whacked across the head by Nami, again.

" WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Screeched Nami. I saw Lucy hold her ears and close her eyes in pain. I was wondering why because it wasn't that bad when Nami yelled, I mean yea she was loud but not loud enough to hurt someone's ears. My instincts acted up and placed my hand over her mouth.

" Shh Nami your hurting her ears. " Whisper with my finger over my mouth. ' Why did I do that? I never have when someone covers their ears when Nami yelled or if someone was too loud. Maybe it's because I didn't want to see lucy in pain, that's it. But why? I'll think about this later' I removed my hand from Nami's mouth and looked back at lucy. " So Lucy do you want to join my crew?" I asked with a big smile on face. My smile grew even bigger when she said yes. I graded her hand and said. " Come on then come meet the crew!" We jumped on to the bout and I looked at all the confused faces and laughed.

" Hey guys meet our new crew mate Lucy!" I yelled with excitement. Robin came over and greeted lucy first like the polite person she is.

" Hello miss lucy my name is Nico Robin, the Architect of the crew, and my bounty is 80.000.000 million berries and I ate the Hana Hana no mi fruit." She calmly said and held out her hand for her to greet. Lucy nodded and took her hand. Zoro walked up next. They had a little star off for a while like they were talking with their eyes when Zoro broke it by saying.

" Roronoa Zoro, swordsman of the ship, bounty is 120.000.000 million berries, I use three sword style." She nodded again, and so did Zoro. Franky came stomping up and did his pose and started to introduce himself.

" Howdy, names Franky shipwright of this beauty, my bounties 44.000.000 million berries and a cyborg." Franky stuck out his large hand for her to shake and she just like with Robin. Up came Usopp shaking a little.

" Captain Usopp best sharpshooter around, I got a bounty of 30.000.000 million berries, I use my trusty sling-shot in battles." His head was held high and his long nose was in the sky. lucy hummed in response. Nami came strolling up and held out her hand.

" Nami, navigator, my bounty is 14.000.000 million berries, I use my Clima-Tact staff, made by Usopp. She shook her hand and was replaced by Sanji. I had this gut feeling that I should keep Lucy away from him. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand, he kiss it and when he open his eyes they landed on her chained wrist. He started for a while, when he finally looked away he stood up and turned to Zoro.

" Hey moss head I need you to do something for me." Zoro grew a tick mark and with an annoyed voice asked.

" And what would that be cook?" Sanji took Lucy's hand and put it in front of him showing him her chains. Zoro got the message and took out his cursed sword and with one slash the chains broke. Lucy bow in thanks, she started to rub her wrist when Sanji started to introduce himself.

" My name mausoleum is Sanji the cook of the ship, I have a bounty of 77.000.000 million berries, my style of fighting is martial arts particularly my legs, because a cook with injury hands are useless in the kitchen." He bowed and started to get in a fight with Zoro. Up came Brook, I bet everyone thought she would scream and be really scared of him, but I knew she wouldn't be scared because I landed in her chest and said that I was a pirate.

" Hello madam lucy my name is Dead-Bones Brook, the musician, my bounty is 33.000.000 million berries, I use my cane in battle and what color are your panties?" Everyone sweat dropped at this what we didn't expect was when lucy walked over to him and whisper something in his ear. He got all excited and yelled. " Thank you miss lucy!" He skipped away and Chopper came up, he looked a bit frightened but I knew he would get used to her soon.

" Hi my names Tony Tony Chopper but you can just call me Chopper if you want. I'm the doctor so if you have any injuries please come to me, my bounty is 50 berries it's nice to meet you." He said, lucy squatted down and patted Chopper's head, saying something only people that were close to her hear.

" What a cute reindeer, lets be friends." Chopper brined and jumped on to her and started to hug her. For some reason I got jealous, thinking I should be the one being hugged. She then turned to me,' Guess it's my turn' I thought.'

" My names Monkey. , I'm the captain and soon to be king of pirates. My bounties 400.000.000 million berries and I ate the Gum Gum fruit so I'm made of rubber!" She nodded and turned to the crew.

" My name is Silver. , but I call myself , my father was Silver. , brother of Gold. . I guess I am the Mage of the ship, I do not have a bounty yet and I am queen of dragons, fairies and other magic." Everyone either had their jaws on the floor or their eyes were widened so far that I thought that they would stay like that forever. Robin was the first to speak.

" You mean your Silver's daughter that went mission for 5 years after his death, then found by nobles and said that you were taken good care of until you ran away and went missing for 8 more years,but was then spotted by a group of marines and was suppose to be captured but were soon rescued by so called dragon gods, and has Been missing since." I couldn't believe my ears, dragons, brothers, gold, sliver, my brain couldn't take it. All I could make out was that her uncle was the pirate king, she was saved by dragons and that Roger had a brother named Silver.

Lucy shook her head and said. " Not quite true, but your find out later. Anyway where we goin?" Nami was the one to reply this this time.

" We're making our way to the New World. But we might have to make a few stops at some island for supplies." Lucy walked off with Chopper to explore the ship, Franky I guess went off to set blueprints for another room, Sanji went back to cooking, Robin reading, Zoro sleeping, Brook playing music and Nami and Usopp were talking leavening me to myself. I climbed back on to Sunny's head and thought to myself. ' I can't wait to have some advantages with Lucy.'

—

Hope you guys liked it. I know what you're thinking Luffy isn't this smart. I know, I know but it's hard to write someone dumb so in this Luffy shall be a bit smarter than he really is. The next chapter will come out at one point. There will be quite a few parts where it will be made up. Bye guys see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys it didn't show Lucy's name and father's name here they are. Lucy's fathers name was Silver. and lucy calls herself DragonHeart, Lucy but her real name id Silver. . I might not update soon because I have no internet at my house and i'm doing this at school so this is a big risk for me. I hope you're happy.

Lucy's P.O.V

Chopper was showing me around the ship when we came to his lab. He walked in and started to do science stuff. I walk over to him and started to do my own science stuff. About 30 minutes later I was done. I had made a potion that when you drink it you would have a shield around you and if you wanted other people for about 2 hours. Chopper seemed to be almost done with whatever he was doing so I decided to look around for a bit.

" Hey Chopper I'm going to explore the ship more, is that alright?" A hum was his response, so went off to explore for a bit. I few minutes later I came across Robin. I was just going to walk by and be on my way when she asked me something.

" Why did you have those chains on? Are you a devil fruit user?" She asked. ' I wonder if I should tell her, she seems to be a good person to tell secrets'.

" I will tell you if you don't tell anyone else." She simply noded in agreement." Ok, i'm not a devil fruit user, I use magic. I was taught by Dragons, Fairies, Pixies, you name it. when the marines captured me I fought back with my magic and they thought that I ate a devil fruit, so they put me in the sea prism-stone. I could have gotten out easily, but there were two admirals guarding me so i decided to wait for a opening, that is until the dragons came to my rescue. we didn't have time to to take off the chains so they just ripped them off the walls. They took me back to the dragon realm, the fairies, pixies and other creatures were waiting for me. They told me that my training would be done in a few years. When it was time for me to go they gave some of their power so now I can transform into them and their element. They told me that their was a portal that was waiting for me to go through and return to the land of the four seas. When I went through I found myself falling and that brings us to now." She didn't say a word. It looked like she was frozen and couldn't move.

I walked away knowing that it will all fall together in her brain soon, I rounded the corner to see Zoro. He must have listened to are talk. He had a stern face, his eyes were strong and serious but there was a hint of curiosity.

" So is that all true?" He asked. I nodded and then told him not to tell anyone but the crew if he wanted. He grunted in agreement. I put my headPhones on and listened to Whistle while we walked to the deck. I felt him glance at me every now and then but I ignored it. We walked in silence till we got to the deck. When we got there i was pulled by my wrist to the top of the main mask and was set down on the edge. I looked to see who had pulled me here to see Luffy. He had a giant grin on and was pointing towards something. Turned my head to see an island. 'So that's what he's so excited about.' I thought.

When we got to the docks I was once again dragged by my wrist on to the island by luffa. I heard a faint " Luffy get back here!" From Nami, but Luffy ignored her and kept running while pulling me along. When we finally stopped it looked like we were in the middle of town.

" Come Luce lets go exploring!" I heard Luffy say but I was to focused on a very familiar scent. My eyes widened, it's him. My face grew with fear, Luffy noticed and asked with concern in his voice. " Lucy what's wrong?" Before I could reply I felt excruciating pain then everything went black.

Luffy's P.O.V

I ran (dragged) with Lucy to the center of town." Come on Luce lets go exploring!" When I heard no reply I turned around to see her face grow with fear. " Lucy what's wrong?" My voice filled with concern. When it looked like she was about to reply her face grew with pain, she fell unconscious into my arms. I looked around for the sources to her pain. I was fuming with anger. My anger grew when I saw a man smirking and walking toward us. ' How dare he, how dare he hurt her!' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard familiar voices calling me. I turned around to see Zoro,Chopper,Usopp,Sanji and Nami. They noticed Lucy in my arms and started to run to me. When they got there they started to ask questions like " What happen?!" " Who did this?!" " Is she ok?" I tried to answer all of them saying.

"Somebody did something to her that really hurt and she passed out, as for who did this." I looked behind me to find the man gone. I looked back to them and said. " Some guy but he disappeared and I think she's ok." I heard sighs of relief.

" You should take her back to the ship, we'll be back later." Nami said( Ordered). I did as she said and picked her up bridal style and walked back to the ship.

sorry if it's short I'm doing this lol on iPad once and a while on computer. Who could do this to Lucy hasn't she Been through enough, oh wait you don't know yet. Hope you liked it.


End file.
